


Письма мертвецу

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо пишет письма Торину многие годы спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма мертвецу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters to the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640647) by [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific). 



Бильбо Бэггинсу требуется восемьдесят лет, чтобы смириться со смертью Торина Дубощита.

Как бы Бильбо ни скучал по своей хоббичьей норе, по своим книгам, креслу и саду — теперь всё кажется неправильным, стоит лишь переступить родной порог. Это как натягивать рубашку, из которой ты вырос, или как новая, еще не притертая к зубам трубка. Он сидит в одиночестве за обеденным столом, вокруг которого теснится слишком много пустых стульев. Он напевает себе под нос, перемывая кучу неиспользованных тарелок, непроизвольно расставленных к ужину. «Бейте тарелки, бейте розетки!»

А хуже всего — давящая тишина, которая сопровождает его в норе и будто мешает дышать. Нет ни хриплого смеха, ни флейты, ни скрипки, ни барабанов, ни полуночных историй о потерянных королевствах и великих битвах. Бильбо не знает, что ему делать с этой тишиной, по которой он так скучал во время похода. Он обнаруживает, не может уснуть без гномьего храпа, а когда ему все же это удается, он вскакивает с криком, разбуженный снами о вое варгов и драконьем пламени, о сверкающих камнях и реках крови, о лжи, о нарушенных обещаниях и преданном доверии, и обо всем, чего он так и не успел сказать.

Он пишет письмо Балину – через несколько лет после возвращения в дом под холмом, хотя теперь Бильбо с большей радостью назвал бы домом горы. Он приглашает гномов разделить с ним ужин, чтобы они снова бросали в воздух посуду его матушки и разграбили кладовую, чтобы в норе под землей снова звучала песня. Бильбо понимает – слишком поздно, — что просил Торина сыграть на арфе, а Кили и Фили — рассказать истории из детства. Он позабыл, что они мертвы. Это письмо Бильбо рвет в мелкие клочья и бросает в камин. Он заставляет себя без ужина отправиться в постель и всю ночь льет слезы в подушку.

Он даже рад тому, что некоторые зажиточные семьи отвернулись от него, и пользуется этим в качестве предлога, чтобы жить жизнью отшельника, мечтая о совсем другой компании, о горах и лесах, и о больших городах. Иногда Бильбо подумывает отправиться в еще одно путешествие, навестить оставшихся гномов далеко на востоке, но потом вспоминает, что в Эреборе возвели монумент в честь Торина, Фили и Кили, и понимает, что у него не хватит сил взглянуть на это. И потому он по-прежнему остается в Бэг Энде и медленно увядает, скорбя по умершим.

Именно Гендальф предлагает ему писать письма. Навестив бывшего взломщика как-то в середине лета, он не ожидал обнаружить того настолько измученным. В прежде сияющих глазах Бильбо Гендальф увидел лишь тоску. Положив руки на плечи хоббита, он говорит ему о том, что нельзя вечно носить траур, что Торин хотел бы, чтобы он жил прежней жизнью, на что Бильбо срывается в совсем не свойственной ему манере: откуда Гендальфу знать, чего хотел бы Торин. Конечно, Бильбо тут же жалеет о своих словах, но Гендальф не слушает извинения, вместо этого он кладет перед хоббитом пергамент и перо и предлагает написать Торину и остальным, избавиться от разъедающей душу скорби. Бильбо благодарит и провожает Гендальфа, думая, что надо окончательно свихнуться, чтобы писать мертвецу. 

Но две недели спустя пергамент все так же лежит на его столе, и Бильбо, тяжело вздохнув, садится и берет перо.

«Я тебя ненавижу». Это первое, что он пишет, и потрясенно смотрит на строку, хотя сам только что написал ее. Но отчасти это правда. Он ненавидит Гендальфа, вытащившего его в этот поход, оказавшийся таким прекрасным и ужасным одновременно. Ненавидит гномов, к которым настолько привязался и которые превратили его из добропорядочного хоббита в того, кто мечтает о приключениях и драконьих сокровищах. Но больше всего он ненавидит Торина. За то, что не верил ему, что заставил влюбиться в свое королевское величество, а потом оставил его... что умер, не дав шанса все исправить. А еще Бильбо ненавидит себя самого за то, что позволил всему этому случиться. И поэтому он записывает все, выплескивая на пергамент гнев, ненависть и боль, пока не кончаются чернила и перо сухо скребет по поверхности. 

Когда Бильбо наконец останавливается, он дрожит, как осиновый лист, из него будто вытряхнули всю ярость. Он прячет письмо в ящик стола и отправляется в постель, совершенно измотанный. В ту ночь он не видит снов, а когда просыпается, на душе так легко, что можно без проблем съесть свой завтрак, заняться садом и перекинуться парой фраз с соседями. Он больше не злится, глядя на карту Торина, и хотя грусть никуда не уходит, теперь с ней можно справиться, и Бильбо даже помещает карту в рамку и вешает в гостиной. 

Во время лодочной прогулки погибает его любимая кузина Примула, и Бильбо забирает к себе ее маленького сына — Фродо. Туковская кровь в мальчике так сильна, что иногда бессонными ночами Бильбо думает о том, что Фродо очень понравились бы гномы. Долгими вечерами Бильбо рассказывает племяннику о своем путешествии, а тот завороженно ловит каждое его слово, расспрашивает о гномах и почему они никогда не приезжают в гости, но Бильбо не находит в себе сил объяснить.

Фродо спит, а Бильбо окидывает взглядом Бэг Энд, наследие Бэггинсов, и вздыхает. Он берет новый свиток пергамента, чернильницу и садится за стол, снова поговорить с Торином. 

В эту ночь нет злости, но есть горе. Он рассказывает Торину, что с радостью отдал бы Бэг Энд, пусть даже Лобелии Саквиль-Бэггинс, за еще один разговор с ним. Он хотел бы, чтобы Торин познакомился с Фродо, хотел бы увидеть, как племянник играет с Фили и Кили, пусть даже те сейчас уже слишком взрослые для игр. Он хотел бы, чтобы Фродо услышал музыку гномов, почувствовал скрытую в ней надежду, радость и боль, а еще неодолимое желание отправиться в путь, как давным-давно случилось с ним самим. Бильбо пишет, что отдал бы что угодно — свой дом, свое золото, все, за исключением разве что жизни — чтобы снова увидеть своих гномов. Жизнь он не готов отдать только потому, что теперь в ней есть тот, кто зависит от него. Но не будь Фродо сиротой, думает Бильбо, и он мог бы пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы Торин стал Королем-под-Горой, чтобы Фили и Кили выросли и род Дурина продолжился.

Он встряхивает головой и заканчивает письмо, сказав самому себе, что он дважды дурак; затем убирает пергамент в стол, к первому письму, полному боли и гнева, и отправляется спать. Бильбо не замечает любопытные голубые глаза племянника, подсматривающего из-за угла.

Многие годы Бильбо не пишет Торину ни слова, а Фродо так и не спрашивает. Но с возрастом Бильбо становится все менее терпеливым и все чаще его руки тянутся к простому золотому кольцу, которое прежде хранилось на каминной полке, а теперь почти всегда лежит у него в кармане. Бильбо планирует праздник в честь своего сто одиннадцатого дня рождения — весьма почтенный возраст для хоббита — и не обращает внимания на заявления Фродо о том, что соседи считают его нелюдимым.

Бильбо не выглядит ни на день старше, чем был в пятьдесят, может только несколько морщин добавилось да волосы поседели, но больше ничего. Вот только он не чувствует себя таким молодым, каким кажется на вид. Он чувствует себя старым, уставшим хоббитом, которому стоит больших усилий вставать по утрам с постели. Но не только возраст тяготит его сердце. Слишком много в нем печали и горя. 

Накануне праздничного вечера, когда Бильбо запланировал покинуть Шир и уйти к эльфам (конечно, к эльфам, они всегда восхищали его и жизнь среди них не принесла бы ему страданий, с ними не связано горьких воспоминаний), он садится за стол и разворачивает лист пергамента. 

Он рассказывает Торину, как сильно скучает без него, хоть и не уверен, что его тоску можно измерить, ибо нет такой меры, которая описала бы, насколько ему не хватает Торина и как сильно он жалеет об их последних мгновениях. Бильбо пишет о том, что иногда боль утраты — даже спустя шестьдесят лет — так сильна, что кажется, будто ему в сердце вонзается клинок, и слезы катятся из глаз при одном взгляде на восток, туда, где лежит королевство Эребор. Он просит прощения за то, что выглядел слабым в глазах Торина, маленький грустный хоббит, неспособный пережить потерю того, кто никогда по-настоящему с ним не был. Их отношения, долгий путь от враждебности до признания в любви на смертном одре, никогда не имели шанса на успех. И об этом Бильбо жалеет так же сильно, как и о самом Торине. 

Закончив письмо, совершенно неразборчивое от пролитых над ним слез, Бильбо прячет лицо в ладонях и долго рыдает обо всем, что они потеряли, о том, чему никогда уже не суждено быть. Когда слез больше не остается, он засыпает прямо за столом, а утром отлепляет от щеки приклеившееся письмо. Бильбо видит, что Фродо хочет спросить о письме и опухших глазах дяди, но молчит, позволяя Бильбо убрать пергамент к остальным и умыться, встречая новое утро. В тот день он выглядит лучше, чем в последние десять лет, даже с красными глазами. Он будто выплакал всю скорбь, что жила в нем, и снова стал тем добродушным дядюшкой, которого Фродо помнил из своего детства, а не угрюмым хоббитом, жившим в Бэг Энде последние годы.

Бильбо уходит в Ривенделл, и Фродо оглядывает пустой дом. Он забывает о письмах на несколько месяцев, пока не находит их, разбирая дядин стол. Сердце ноет, когда он читает о ярости и боли, о мольбах, обращенных к гномам, на рассказах о которых он вырос. Дойдя до последнего письма, Фродо начинает понимать, почему его дядя так и не женился. Вовсе не потому, что девушки Шира избегали его, как он всегда утверждал, а потому, что сам он давным-давно отдал свое сердце королю и похоронил его вместе с ним. Фродо очень жаль дядю и ему приходится вытереть мокрые глаза, когда он заканчивает читать, но теперь он понимает Бильбо.

Когда его задание наконец выполнено, когда Кольцо уничтожено, а Сэм обрел счастливую семейную жизнь, Фродо берет Бильбо за руку, теперь морщинистую и скрюченную, и отводит его в порт, к кораблям, отплывающим в Серые Гавани. На дядином столе Фродо замечает письмо, и имя адресата привлекает его внимание. Торину. Письмо короткое, всего в несколько строк, при взгляде на них его вновь захлестывают чувства, которые он, казалось, давно оставил в прошлом. Но Бильбо улыбается, убирая письмо в карман куртки и позволяя племяннику взять себя за руку. Он отправляется вместе с ним в свое следующее путешествие.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
Письма

_Отрицание_

Мой дорогой Балин,  
без всех вас дом стал совсем другим. Наверное, я сошел с ума, раз скучаю по таким шумным гостям. По правде говоря, я буду очень рад, если вы все как-нибудь навестите меня. Если, конечно вам это будет удобно. Обещаю, что не стану жаловаться, если Фили и Кили снова будут бросать матушкины тарелки. Мне не хватает твоей музыки, Балин. Пусть Торин захватит свою арфу, хорошо? Конечно же, если дела позволят ему так надолго оставить трон. Фили и Кили все еще озорничают или наконец повзрослели?

_________

_Гнев_

Я тебя ненавижу. Всех вас ненавижу. Я был добропорядочным хоббитом, пока ты не вытащил меня из дома и не провел через полмира к своей горе, которой теперь даже не правишь. Это больше не твоя гора. Ты заставил меня полюбить себя, идиот, а потом растоптал меня! Ты меня бросил! Ты умер из-за чертова камня, дурак! И как посмел ты, как же ты посмел на смертном одре признаться, что любишь меня? Как ты мог простить меня, любить меня и бросить одного со всем этим? Я ненавижу тебя, Торин Дубощит, и ненавижу то, что я даже ненавидеть тебя не могу как следует, потому что люблю тебя, так сильно люблю.

____________

_Компромисс_

Торин,  
я бы все отдал, чтобы снова тебя увидеть. Что для этого нужно отдать? Бэг Энд? Пусть его забирает Лобелия Саквиль-Бэггинс, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, какая это ужасная женщина? Пусть забирает все, только бы увидеть тебя, поговорить с тобой, и, может быть, поцеловать? Я так и не успел сказать, что тоже люблю тебя. Со мной теперь живет мой племянник и я рассказываю ему о тебе и твоих подвигах. Тебе бы он понравился. В нем больше от Туков, чем во мне, и если бы он пошел в твой поход, я думаю, ты мог бы им гордиться. Я так хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, ты и Фили, и Кили, они могли бы поиграть с Фродо, они ведь еще такие молодые. Я хотел бы, чтобы Фродо услышал, как ты играешь на арфе, я совсем этого не умею. Твоя музыка и твое пение дарили мне такую радость, что мне хочется разделить ее с Фродо. Я отдам свой дом и все, что имею, я и жизнь бы отдал, если бы не нужно было заботиться о Фродо. Ты и Фили, и Кили заслуживаете больше, чем старый глупый хоббит.  
______

_Депрессия_

Ох, Торин,  
вот уже шестьдесят лет прошло с тех пор, как я видел твое лицо последний раз, а сердце болит, будто это было вчера. Нет таких слов, Торин, чтобы я мог рассказать, как скучаю по тебе. Я не могу смотреть на восток, не могу без слез пройти мимо твоей карты. Знаешь, я думаю у меня в груди остался кинжал с той битвы, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу его вынуть. Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я очень слабый, раз до сих пор скорблю. Ты ведь никогда не был моим, да, Торин? Ты любил меня, а я — тебя, но мы никогда не принадлежали друг другу. Об этом я тоже горюю, как и обо всем, чему уже никогда не бывать. Я бы последовал за тобой, я бы служил тебе, мой Король, но тебя нет и мне кажется, что я похоронил свое сердце вместе с тобой в Эреборе.

________

_Принятие_

Я все еще скучаю по тебе, любовь моя, но уже осталось недолго. Скоро мы встретимся, Торин.  
Твой Бильбо.


End file.
